


Getting Away/Learning by Doing

by pearwaldorf



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two connected drabbles about the end of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Away/Learning by Doing

I.

_Ten, Sam. Getting away._

The apocalypse was averted, but Sam never expected it would be with the help of a skinny guy who flew around in a blue box. (And the mouthy redhead, who was quite quick to inform him of how integral she was to the task.) He stepped inside the box. After he said what he needed to say, he was overwhelmed with longing, wonderment, and an intense need to _run_.

"Come with me."

"My brother—" Dean was flirting with the redhead.

"They won't know we've left."

Sam closed his eyes and let the whoosh of the engine fill his ears.

II.

_Dean/Donna. Learning by doing._

They were too busy averting the apocalypse to talk much, so Dean was glad the redhead (Donna Noble, from Chiswick) hadn't run off after the dust had settled. He found out the man was a Time Lord(?), the blue box was a spaceship, and still the thing that astonished him most was that Donna hadn't shot him down yet.

He heard this noise and suddenly realized Sam was gone, as was the box.

Donna looked unconcerned. "He'll be back. What do you gents normally do after saving the world?"

"It's my first time."

"Brilliant. I'll show you how we celebrate."


End file.
